Transcript:Second Chances
See that aspiring model there? 2 00:00:03,706 --> 00:00:07,127 That was me-- Deb-- until the day I died. 3 00:00:07,250 --> 00:00:10,824 I thought I'd go straight to heaven, but there was a bit of a mix-up... 4 00:00:10,825 --> 00:00:13,175 and I woke up in someone else's body. 5 00:00:13,254 --> 00:00:15,005 So now I'm Jane... 6 00:00:15,006 --> 00:00:18,505 a super-busy lawyer with my very own assistant. 7 00:00:18,506 --> 00:00:21,920 I got a new life, a new wardrobe, and the only people who really know... 8 00:00:21,921 --> 00:00:25,905 what's going on with me are my girlfriend Stacy and my guardian angel, Fred. 9 00:00:25,906 --> 00:00:29,105 I used to think everything happened for a reason... 10 00:00:29,106 --> 00:00:31,969 and, well, I sure hope I was right. 11 00:00:38,803 --> 00:00:40,090 Grayson... 12 00:00:40,691 --> 00:00:45,034 I have to tell you something, and let me finish before you say anything. 13 00:00:45,173 --> 00:00:46,196 Okay. 14 00:00:47,036 --> 00:00:49,771 I know this is gonna sound really crazy-- 15 00:00:49,772 --> 00:00:53,104 And it is really crazy-- But it's not as crazy as you think. 16 00:00:53,105 --> 00:00:56,371 I mean, it is... crazy, but-- 17 00:00:56,372 --> 00:00:57,789 Good God! 18 00:00:58,019 --> 00:01:01,665 What is this, "project run-on sentence"? 19 00:01:01,666 --> 00:01:03,008 Tim Gunn? 20 00:01:03,009 --> 00:01:06,430 Why are you wearing a wedding gown, Jane? 21 00:01:06,431 --> 00:01:09,571 'Cause Grayson wants to marry me, and I want to be ready. 22 00:01:09,572 --> 00:01:12,119 He wanted to marry Deb, not Jane. 23 00:01:12,203 --> 00:01:14,167 Well, I'm going to tell him the truth. 24 00:01:14,168 --> 00:01:16,621 Okay, then look him straight in the eye and say... 25 00:01:16,622 --> 00:01:19,788 "Deb is alive, and she's here, right in front of you." 26 00:01:19,789 --> 00:01:21,494 Now you try it. 27 00:01:21,862 --> 00:01:24,416 Grayson, Deb is alive. 28 00:01:25,326 --> 00:01:26,978 And she's here, and-- 29 00:01:27,063 --> 00:01:28,993 I sound like a crazy person. 30 00:01:28,994 --> 00:01:31,306 Jane, darling, this worries me. 31 00:01:31,409 --> 00:01:34,095 Consider a high-quality textile. 32 00:01:34,096 --> 00:01:37,323 It has a depth and an authenticity that can't be faked. 33 00:01:37,324 --> 00:01:38,624 It sells itself. 34 00:01:38,625 --> 00:01:41,908 People who are comfortable with themselves are the same way. 35 00:01:41,909 --> 00:01:46,228 Grayson will only accept you when you accept yourself. 36 00:01:47,688 --> 00:01:49,150 That makes sense. 37 00:01:49,262 --> 00:01:51,386 Of course it does. I said it. 38 00:01:51,471 --> 00:01:54,694 - Now, just one piece of advice-- - I know-- "Make it work." 39 00:01:54,695 --> 00:01:58,834 Well, actually, I was going to say that this bolero jacket compromises your silhouette... 40 00:01:58,835 --> 00:02:01,633 but, yes, sure-- Make it work. 41 00:02:02,287 --> 00:02:07,574 * I know it's never too late to try * 42 00:02:07,663 --> 00:02:12,753 * I've had enough of being shy * 43 00:02:12,846 --> 00:02:14,881 * Is there a way... * 44 00:02:15,334 --> 00:02:16,348 Ohhhh. 45 00:02:19,245 --> 00:02:22,184 * It's never too late to try * 46 00:02:22,185 --> 00:02:24,365 Sweetie, I had another crazy dream. 47 00:02:24,366 --> 00:02:27,018 You will not believe who was in it. 48 00:02:27,224 --> 00:02:31,441 Oh, you made coffee. You're an angel. 49 00:02:31,995 --> 00:02:34,790 - Thanks for noticing. - Why are you here? 50 00:02:34,884 --> 00:02:37,767 - And what-- Where's Stacy? - You're welcome. 51 00:02:37,851 --> 00:02:39,792 And Stacy's still asleep. 52 00:02:39,924 --> 00:02:42,156 Mm. Fred, I feel woozy. 53 00:02:42,343 --> 00:02:45,772 Ugh. And I have a headache. Maybe I'm sick. 54 00:02:46,076 --> 00:02:48,977 Uh, ooh, let's see-- Birthday party... 55 00:02:50,917 --> 00:02:52,241 alcohol... 56 00:02:54,508 --> 00:02:55,757 karaoke. 57 00:02:55,964 --> 00:02:59,514 - I would say you're hung over. - No. I don't get hung over. 58 00:02:59,515 --> 00:03:02,146 Deb didn't get hung over. Jane hardly drank. 59 00:03:02,147 --> 00:03:04,027 You haven't built up your tolerance. 60 00:03:04,028 --> 00:03:06,102 Right. Of course. 61 00:03:07,161 --> 00:03:10,471 Fred, you know, she didn't drink... 62 00:03:10,472 --> 00:03:13,746 she didn't go to clubs, she didn't get massages. 63 00:03:13,747 --> 00:03:18,976 What did she do to relax, to-- to blow off steam? 64 00:03:19,746 --> 00:03:22,036 Let me guess-- she ate. 65 00:03:22,037 --> 00:03:24,283 Actually, no. She ate when she was stressed. 66 00:03:24,284 --> 00:03:27,645 Uh, to relax, she enjoyed crossword puzzles. 67 00:03:27,995 --> 00:03:29,236 Lame. 68 00:03:29,705 --> 00:03:33,463 - Um, you still haven't told me why you're here. - Somebody had to clean up after your party. 69 00:03:33,464 --> 00:03:35,864 - So sweet. - And take care of Stacy. 70 00:03:35,865 --> 00:03:38,031 She was wasted. 71 00:03:38,901 --> 00:03:39,943 Wait. 72 00:03:40,262 --> 00:03:43,511 - W- wait. Did you-- - I slept on the sofa. 73 00:03:44,093 --> 00:03:47,429 Now, down your coffee. We got to get to work. 74 00:03:47,532 --> 00:03:49,437 No, you're not here. 75 00:03:49,615 --> 00:03:52,236 Like I said, I have an appointment with Ms. Bingum. 76 00:03:52,237 --> 00:03:55,310 Like I said, I control her schedule, and I don't see you on it. 77 00:03:55,311 --> 00:03:57,505 Well, I made the appointment weeks ago. 78 00:03:57,506 --> 00:03:59,794 May I ask what this is regarding? 79 00:03:59,795 --> 00:04:03,098 I'm interviewing to be her assistant. 80 00:04:04,254 --> 00:04:09,086 We're gonna have to reschedule. And we don't validate parking. Have a nice day. 81 00:04:13,910 --> 00:04:17,009 - Fun night? - Yeah, too much fun. 82 00:04:17,122 --> 00:04:20,891 - Hey, could you do me a favor? - Does it involve bright lights or loud noises? 83 00:04:20,892 --> 00:04:23,571 No. I've been going through some of Deb's stuff... 84 00:04:23,572 --> 00:04:26,493 and I thought she'd want to give Stacy a few of Deb's things. 85 00:04:26,494 --> 00:04:28,193 - Would you mind? - Of course not. 86 00:04:28,194 --> 00:04:30,212 Grayson-- my office. Noon. 87 00:04:30,587 --> 00:04:32,600 Wow. Not a single verb. 88 00:04:32,687 --> 00:04:35,106 Scored my first case working with him. Any advice? 89 00:04:35,107 --> 00:04:37,630 Um, never go into his office without a legal pad. 90 00:04:37,631 --> 00:04:41,320 And breath mints. For him. He orders extra onions on everything. 91 00:04:41,321 --> 00:04:43,522 - Got it. - Good luck. 92 00:04:44,542 --> 00:04:46,887 - Good morning. - Is it? 93 00:04:47,779 --> 00:04:50,934 Thanks for helping throw my party. Next time, make sure I stick to wine. 94 00:04:50,935 --> 00:04:53,382 A woman was just here for a meeting I didn't schedule. 95 00:04:53,383 --> 00:04:55,213 Anything you want to tell me? 96 00:04:55,214 --> 00:04:58,066 - What woman? - Nice try. Here you go, Jane. 97 00:04:58,067 --> 00:05:00,395 Oh, thank you. More caffeine. 98 00:05:00,396 --> 00:05:01,418 Oops. 99 00:05:01,586 --> 00:05:04,450 Maybe you need an assistant with steadier hands. 100 00:05:04,451 --> 00:05:06,439 Ms. Bingum. I'm sorry to interrupt... 101 00:05:06,440 --> 00:05:08,622 but, uh, it's-- It's kind of urgent. 102 00:05:08,623 --> 00:05:10,425 - Of course. - With those acrylics... 103 00:05:10,426 --> 00:05:13,007 she couldn't type more than 30 words a minute. 104 00:05:13,008 --> 00:05:14,673 Please come in. 105 00:05:15,479 --> 00:05:16,729 Please come in. 106 00:05:16,730 --> 00:05:19,272 Whatever this is, get it together. 107 00:05:22,478 --> 00:05:25,554 - How can I help you? - You don't remember me. 108 00:05:25,667 --> 00:05:28,177 A few years ago, you did some pro bono work at St. Jude's. 109 00:05:28,178 --> 00:05:32,083 I'm a nurse there. And you spoke to us about a fraudulent malpractice suit. 110 00:05:32,084 --> 00:05:34,450 Right. St. Jude's. 111 00:05:35,080 --> 00:05:37,421 - You were terrific. - Oh, thank you. 112 00:05:37,422 --> 00:05:39,304 I'm very good at my job. 113 00:05:39,479 --> 00:05:42,149 If you're here about that case, I'll have to review the files. 114 00:05:42,150 --> 00:05:44,969 - No, it's a personal matter. - Mm-hmm. 115 00:05:45,184 --> 00:05:48,335 I'm scared, and I- I need help. 116 00:05:48,495 --> 00:05:49,662 Jane. 117 00:05:50,067 --> 00:05:51,551 Marianne Neely? 118 00:05:56,239 --> 00:05:57,442 That's me. 119 00:05:57,626 --> 00:05:59,465 You have the right to remain silent. 120 00:05:59,466 --> 00:06:01,410 - Anything you say-- - Wait. Hold on. 121 00:06:01,411 --> 00:06:04,889 This... M- Marianne Neely is my client. 122 00:06:05,011 --> 00:06:07,741 - What are the charges? - Murder. 123 00:06:09,036 --> 00:06:11,510 You have a right to have an attorney present during questioning. 124 00:06:11,511 --> 00:06:15,161 If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you by the court. 125 00:06:15,162 --> 00:06:16,992 Do you understand... 126 00:06:22,416 --> 00:06:26,543 I was 18, foolish, and in love with an older guy. 127 00:06:27,212 --> 00:06:29,389 One evening, we drove to a convenience store. 128 00:06:29,390 --> 00:06:31,977 He said he wanted something to eat, and I waited in the car. 129 00:06:31,978 --> 00:06:35,351 The next thing I know, he jumps back in and he screams, "drive!" 130 00:06:35,352 --> 00:06:37,786 He had panicked during the robbery... 131 00:06:37,787 --> 00:06:39,174 and shot the clerk. 132 00:06:39,175 --> 00:06:42,772 You drove the getaway car, so you also would be charged with the clerk's death... 133 00:06:42,773 --> 00:06:45,025 even though you never left the car. 134 00:06:45,026 --> 00:06:48,518 I heard the D.A. was pushing for life, so when my lawyer got me bail... 135 00:06:48,519 --> 00:06:51,514 I just took off and never looked back. 136 00:06:51,515 --> 00:06:53,899 Is that when you came to Los Angeles? 137 00:06:53,900 --> 00:06:56,266 I changed my name, fell in love... 138 00:06:56,267 --> 00:06:58,041 got married, had children-- 139 00:06:58,042 --> 00:07:00,762 Two amazing children. 140 00:07:01,110 --> 00:07:03,994 - I had a brand-new life. - Until today. 141 00:07:03,995 --> 00:07:08,246 Last week, my hospital started fingerprinting the staff as part of a security upgrade. 142 00:07:08,247 --> 00:07:10,427 And you knew your prints would match. 143 00:07:10,428 --> 00:07:13,942 This morning, I left my husband, Philip, a note, then called the police. 144 00:07:13,943 --> 00:07:16,466 I told them that they could find me at your office. 145 00:07:16,467 --> 00:07:17,677 Why? 146 00:07:19,210 --> 00:07:22,581 Would you want your children seeing you arrested? 147 00:07:23,632 --> 00:07:24,515 No. 148 00:07:25,268 --> 00:07:28,827 And Philip never knew the truth about your past? 149 00:07:29,014 --> 00:07:31,435 I wanted to-- So badly. 150 00:07:31,736 --> 00:07:33,722 I would look in the mirror... 151 00:07:33,723 --> 00:07:36,546 and I would practice exactly what I was gonna say... 152 00:07:36,547 --> 00:07:39,097 and then I would lose my nerve. 153 00:07:41,228 --> 00:07:43,688 I don't expect you to understand. 154 00:07:43,790 --> 00:07:45,527 Actually, I do. 155 00:07:46,278 --> 00:07:49,800 And I'm going to do everything I can to help you. 156 00:07:51,592 --> 00:07:54,975 Well, we had just started the firm-- Had no idea how we'd make rent... 157 00:07:54,976 --> 00:07:57,143 let alone pay the associates. 158 00:07:57,255 --> 00:08:00,316 Larry comes in with a claim against a major Hollywood studio. 159 00:08:00,317 --> 00:08:04,082 They didn't want to pay profit participation for syndication revenue. 160 00:08:04,083 --> 00:08:08,684 - Boy, did we make 'em pay. - For all eight seasons of "Country Club Drive". 161 00:08:08,797 --> 00:08:11,982 - You played the dad. - Got a people's choice nom in '96. 162 00:08:11,983 --> 00:08:13,788 Tim Allen stole it. 163 00:08:13,904 --> 00:08:15,603 My girlfriend loved your show. 164 00:08:15,604 --> 00:08:18,026 We were the "Gossip Girl" of our day. 165 00:08:18,107 --> 00:08:20,914 Do you like trivia, Grayson? The actress that played my wife... 166 00:08:20,915 --> 00:08:25,065 was only three years older than the girl playing my daughter. True fact. 167 00:08:25,066 --> 00:08:28,405 - So, Larry, how can we help you? - I need you to file a lawsuit. 168 00:08:28,406 --> 00:08:30,810 You've come to the right place. Who you looking to sue? 169 00:08:30,811 --> 00:08:32,810 Newscorp? Viacom? 170 00:08:32,811 --> 00:08:34,915 Famousbutdead.com. 171 00:08:35,112 --> 00:08:36,112 Excuse me? 172 00:08:36,113 --> 00:08:39,897 It's a website that lists whether famous people are dead or alive. 173 00:08:39,898 --> 00:08:43,390 Yeah, I know the site. Used it once to look up Urkel. 174 00:08:43,594 --> 00:08:45,144 Alive. Lost 5 bucks. 175 00:08:45,145 --> 00:08:48,805 My nephew looked me up. Apparently, I'm dead. 176 00:08:49,031 --> 00:08:53,806 Now, how am I gonna get work in this town if people think I'm unavailable-- permanently? 177 00:08:53,807 --> 00:08:54,954 Larry... 178 00:08:55,250 --> 00:08:59,467 you're in good hands. Grayson is our new-media expert. 179 00:08:59,580 --> 00:09:01,860 In fact, he heads the division. 180 00:09:02,330 --> 00:09:04,340 Great seeing you again. 181 00:09:07,641 --> 00:09:09,547 I'll be right back. 182 00:09:12,710 --> 00:09:13,808 Parker. 183 00:09:15,678 --> 00:09:17,470 I thought we were representing him together. 184 00:09:17,471 --> 00:09:19,652 We were-- when I thought he was taking down a studio. 185 00:09:19,653 --> 00:09:21,361 Famousbutdead.com? 186 00:09:21,362 --> 00:09:24,666 Forget damages. He'll be lucky to get an apology. 187 00:09:25,135 --> 00:09:27,670 But you... told him I was your new-media expert? 188 00:09:27,671 --> 00:09:31,088 You knew about the website. That makes you an expert. 189 00:09:31,402 --> 00:09:33,486 Look, I owe this guy, so do what you can. 190 00:09:33,487 --> 00:09:39,016 Let him think he's the most important client in the world. But keep me out of it. 191 00:09:42,886 --> 00:09:43,924 Hey. 192 00:09:44,071 --> 00:09:48,057 Promise me you won't tell Stacy that I'm madly, passionately, insanely in love with her. 193 00:09:48,058 --> 00:09:49,252 Um... okay. 194 00:09:49,253 --> 00:09:53,128 But you've asked her out, serenaded her, and I totally saw you write a love poem... 195 00:09:53,129 --> 00:09:57,327 titled "Stacy, I love thee". Trust me-- she knows. 196 00:09:57,328 --> 00:10:01,010 Yeah, well, big mistake. I, uh, found this magazine in Parker's mail... 197 00:10:01,011 --> 00:10:03,173 and I just read the most amazing article-- 198 00:10:03,174 --> 00:10:05,864 "Get the girl by playing hard to get." 199 00:10:06,304 --> 00:10:09,539 I mean, the author should win a Pulitzer. His insights into the female mind are extraordinary. 200 00:10:09,540 --> 00:10:12,008 I mean, who knew that women want what they can't have? 201 00:10:12,009 --> 00:10:15,219 - It's-- This is groundbreaking. - Fred, Fred... 202 00:10:15,353 --> 00:10:18,139 Stacy knows she can have you. 203 00:10:18,518 --> 00:10:21,460 Yeah, well, according to the author, it's never too late... 204 00:10:21,461 --> 00:10:23,103 to start playing hard to get. 205 00:10:23,104 --> 00:10:26,060 What are you hoping for here? That she falls madly in love with you? 206 00:10:26,061 --> 00:10:29,419 You guys get married and start a family of half-human, half-guardian-angel babies? 207 00:10:29,420 --> 00:10:31,316 Yeah, that sounds good to me. 208 00:10:31,317 --> 00:10:33,288 So, promise me you won't say anything, okay? 209 00:10:33,289 --> 00:10:35,734 Sure. Fine. Whatever. Listen, I got to get back to work. 210 00:10:35,735 --> 00:10:39,049 There's this woman, Marianne, and she needs me-- 211 00:10:39,500 --> 00:10:41,550 - You're not listening! - Huh? 212 00:10:41,551 --> 00:10:42,651 Later, Fred. 213 00:10:42,652 --> 00:10:44,818 Oh, uh, I almost forgot. 214 00:10:45,328 --> 00:10:47,234 I got you something. 215 00:10:48,055 --> 00:10:50,561 "Crossword puzzles for the genius mind"? 216 00:10:50,562 --> 00:10:53,191 I think you might be in for a treat. 217 00:10:53,510 --> 00:10:55,810 That is a lovely blouse. 218 00:10:55,811 --> 00:10:58,140 I remember picking it up at the dry cleaners. 219 00:10:58,141 --> 00:11:00,078 Not that you asked. I just like to help. 220 00:11:00,079 --> 00:11:04,104 Like when I organized all your pleadings and alphabetized all your self-help books. 221 00:11:04,105 --> 00:11:08,036 And don't forget who brought you 3:00 a.m. doughnuts before the Johnson closing. 222 00:11:08,037 --> 00:11:09,783 Why are you telling me all this? 223 00:11:09,784 --> 00:11:11,971 I just want to be sure that, despite your amnesia... 224 00:11:11,972 --> 00:11:13,957 you remember how important I am to you. 225 00:11:13,958 --> 00:11:15,037 Jane. 226 00:11:15,208 --> 00:11:18,127 Oh, that's so cute. You got a fashion-forward handbag. 227 00:11:18,128 --> 00:11:20,099 - Good for you. - What do you want, Kim? 228 00:11:20,100 --> 00:11:22,315 Parker assigned me to your case-- second chair. 229 00:11:22,316 --> 00:11:25,480 No, I don't need help. This isn't my first criminal trial. 230 00:11:25,481 --> 00:11:26,504 Is it? 231 00:11:27,029 --> 00:11:29,917 - I have more criminal experience than you-- - Kim, I can handle it. 232 00:11:29,918 --> 00:11:32,780 And, given the circumstances, this case could generate a lot of press... 233 00:11:32,781 --> 00:11:35,345 and we both know you don't like being the center of attention. 234 00:11:35,346 --> 00:11:38,050 - Unlike you? - Well... yeah. 235 00:11:38,051 --> 00:11:42,454 I mean, I look great on-camera, and I just got my teeth bleached. 236 00:11:43,198 --> 00:11:47,536 I spoke with Philip Neely, our client. He's expecting us. 237 00:11:55,009 --> 00:11:57,890 Marianne's been lying to me since the day we met. 238 00:11:57,891 --> 00:12:01,429 She didn't grow up in Vermont. She's from Fresno. 239 00:12:01,683 --> 00:12:04,472 Her parents didn't die when she was young. 240 00:12:04,473 --> 00:12:06,539 And she was a fugitive, for God's sake. 241 00:12:06,540 --> 00:12:09,347 She wanted to tell you the truth, but she was scared. 242 00:12:09,348 --> 00:12:12,045 - And that makes it okay? - No. 243 00:12:12,148 --> 00:12:15,369 Philip, I'm sorry. I-- T- that's not what I meant. 244 00:12:15,370 --> 00:12:17,021 She left a note on the fridge. 245 00:12:17,022 --> 00:12:19,500 That's how I found out my wife wasn't Marianne... 246 00:12:19,501 --> 00:12:22,110 but-- but someone named Fay Green. 247 00:12:22,111 --> 00:12:24,924 It's complicated. But maybe if you speak with her-- 248 00:12:24,925 --> 00:12:27,920 I have nothing to say to her, Ms. Bingum. 249 00:12:28,447 --> 00:12:31,114 Relationships are based on trust. 250 00:12:31,236 --> 00:12:32,602 She's a fake. 251 00:12:33,147 --> 00:12:35,156 And so was my marriage. 252 00:12:37,592 --> 00:12:39,770 What do I say to our kids? 253 00:12:41,051 --> 00:12:43,332 We don't mean to diminish your feelings... 254 00:12:43,333 --> 00:12:45,839 but you're gonna have to set them aside to help Marianne. 255 00:12:45,840 --> 00:12:48,101 The prosecution has waived change-of-venue... 256 00:12:48,102 --> 00:12:49,850 and we'll be prepping for trial. 257 00:12:49,851 --> 00:12:52,995 Mr. Neely, we don't have the law on our side. 258 00:12:53,098 --> 00:12:56,039 We need to give the jury a reason not to send your wife... 259 00:12:56,040 --> 00:12:58,403 to prison for the rest of her life. 260 00:12:58,404 --> 00:13:01,192 And what does that have to do with me? 261 00:13:01,314 --> 00:13:03,264 We'll need you to testify... 262 00:13:03,345 --> 00:13:06,599 about how Marianne is not the same person she was 20 years ago. 263 00:13:06,600 --> 00:13:09,649 It is crucial we show the jury that you've forgiven her... 264 00:13:09,650 --> 00:13:12,396 - so they can, too. - But I haven't. 265 00:13:13,161 --> 00:13:16,152 Look, I'm sorry. I appreciate you coming out here... 266 00:13:16,153 --> 00:13:20,844 and-- and I'll show up at the trial and I'll... sit there and be quiet... 267 00:13:20,845 --> 00:13:24,531 for the sake of our children. But I don't forgive her. 268 00:13:24,770 --> 00:13:29,209 And if you put me on that stand, I won't pretend that I do. 269 00:13:49,196 --> 00:13:50,488 Morning, sweetie. 270 00:13:50,489 --> 00:13:53,241 I cooked you an awesome breakfast. 271 00:13:53,354 --> 00:13:56,547 I think the word you're looking for is "toasted". 272 00:13:56,802 --> 00:13:58,102 What's going on? 273 00:13:58,107 --> 00:14:00,725 Fred stopped calling me, and I'm just curious. 274 00:14:00,726 --> 00:14:01,426 Why? 275 00:14:01,427 --> 00:14:04,714 Stacy, you're not interested in him, are you? 276 00:14:04,808 --> 00:14:07,510 Sweetie, don't tell me you've forgotten our third rule. 277 00:14:07,511 --> 00:14:10,377 We don't decide if we like a guy until we're sure he likes us. 278 00:14:10,378 --> 00:14:13,970 Oh, my God. You like him. 279 00:14:15,207 --> 00:14:18,267 Before your party, he'd call, send e-mails. 280 00:14:18,268 --> 00:14:20,503 Did I tell you he wrote me a poem? 281 00:14:20,504 --> 00:14:22,239 It was almost stalker-y. 282 00:14:22,240 --> 00:14:24,842 Since the party, not even a twitter. 283 00:14:25,119 --> 00:14:27,095 - If you want to talk to him... - Yeah? 284 00:14:27,096 --> 00:14:28,135 ...call him. 285 00:14:28,136 --> 00:14:29,733 What did you do with my bestie? 286 00:14:29,734 --> 00:14:32,927 Rule number seven-- we do not call boys. They call us. 287 00:14:32,928 --> 00:14:35,597 - Do you recognize this bracelet? - No. Should I? 288 00:14:35,598 --> 00:14:37,851 Grayson gave me this box of my stuff-- 289 00:14:37,852 --> 00:14:39,852 Deb's stuff-- To give to you. 290 00:14:39,853 --> 00:14:43,844 Oh, He's so thoughtful. Ooh! I love this scarf. 291 00:14:43,845 --> 00:14:45,636 Yeah, I'm keeping it. 292 00:14:45,730 --> 00:14:47,980 So, this bracelet-- It's not mine. 293 00:14:47,983 --> 00:14:50,276 You're right. Silver clashed with your skin tone. 294 00:14:50,277 --> 00:14:52,208 So why is it with my stuff? 295 00:14:52,209 --> 00:14:54,643 You think it belongs to another woman, don't you? 296 00:14:54,644 --> 00:14:58,491 You went there quick. No. I trust Grayson. 297 00:15:00,332 --> 00:15:03,107 Then again, Philip didn't know Marianne was really Fay. 298 00:15:03,108 --> 00:15:05,304 - "All my children"? - No. My client. 299 00:15:05,305 --> 00:15:08,084 She made a mistake and now has to live her life as somebody else. 300 00:15:08,085 --> 00:15:10,022 Hey, that's just like you! 301 00:15:10,023 --> 00:15:11,873 I know. Well, not exactly. 302 00:15:11,874 --> 00:15:14,757 Marianne may have to spend the rest of her life in prison. 303 00:15:15,149 --> 00:15:17,039 Oh! I have to go to court. 304 00:15:17,133 --> 00:15:21,561 Ooh, when you see Fred, don't tell him I sorta, kinda, maybe like him. 305 00:15:21,683 --> 00:15:24,863 - Remember our rules. - Sure. Fine. Whatever. 306 00:15:25,440 --> 00:15:26,445 Okay. 307 00:15:29,981 --> 00:15:31,981 Famousbutdead.com-- Your website-- 308 00:15:31,982 --> 00:15:34,236 Caused my client great and irreparable harm... 309 00:15:34,237 --> 00:15:35,814 when you listed him as deceased. 310 00:15:35,815 --> 00:15:38,382 It's bad enough the industry assumes I'm gone. 311 00:15:38,383 --> 00:15:40,311 You confirmed it in writing. 312 00:15:40,312 --> 00:15:43,562 I am so sorry. I'm a huge fan of "Country Club Drive". 313 00:15:43,563 --> 00:15:46,486 One of my all-time favorite TV moments-- Season 2, episode 3. 314 00:15:46,487 --> 00:15:48,978 You punched that ex-con for trying to scam your daughter. 315 00:15:48,979 --> 00:15:52,021 I screamed at the TV set. You were so in the moment. 316 00:15:52,022 --> 00:15:55,529 You want to know something? That ex-con was my pool man. 317 00:15:55,641 --> 00:15:57,854 I discovered him. True fact. 318 00:15:58,136 --> 00:15:59,938 What can we do about this, Oscar? 319 00:15:59,939 --> 00:16:02,450 I'm gonna return your status to "alive"-- immediately. 320 00:16:02,451 --> 00:16:05,365 And I'll post a notice on the home page saying I met you. 321 00:16:05,366 --> 00:16:07,702 And I'll-- I'll include a photo. 322 00:16:09,121 --> 00:16:11,627 - How's that sound? - I don't know. 323 00:16:11,628 --> 00:16:16,149 Larry, he's going to print a full retraction, and he didn't mean any harm. 324 00:16:18,094 --> 00:16:19,240 All right. 325 00:16:21,414 --> 00:16:23,301 Thank you so much. 326 00:16:24,772 --> 00:16:26,058 Nice kid. 327 00:16:26,889 --> 00:16:29,217 And you did a very good job, young man. 328 00:16:29,218 --> 00:16:31,937 Oh, thank you. Like Parker said, we're always here for you. 329 00:16:31,938 --> 00:16:34,773 How about lunch? Celebrate my resurrection. 330 00:16:34,857 --> 00:16:38,154 I wish I had the time, but I need to get back to work. 331 00:16:38,257 --> 00:16:40,543 W- want me to sign something? 332 00:16:40,647 --> 00:16:42,913 - Maybe for your girlfriend? - My girlfriend? 333 00:16:42,914 --> 00:16:44,797 You said she's a fan. 334 00:16:46,602 --> 00:16:48,668 Yeah, right. It-- um... 335 00:16:48,903 --> 00:16:52,434 - The thing is-- - And what's the lucky lady's name? 336 00:16:54,593 --> 00:16:55,882 Uh, Deb. 337 00:17:03,168 --> 00:17:04,198 Mr. Nailor... 338 00:17:04,199 --> 00:17:07,449 do you remember the last time you saw your father alive? 339 00:17:07,531 --> 00:17:11,327 Dad worked the evening shift at the stop-and-go, but he'd always come home for dinner. 340 00:17:11,328 --> 00:17:14,896 I remember we had hot dogs that night. And he kissed me goodbye... 341 00:17:14,897 --> 00:17:17,749 and told me that he'd wake me up in the morning for school. 342 00:17:17,750 --> 00:17:19,400 But that didn't happen. 343 00:17:19,828 --> 00:17:22,870 In, uh, junior high, you, uh, you joined the football team. 344 00:17:22,871 --> 00:17:23,853 Yeah. 345 00:17:24,499 --> 00:17:26,865 - He never saw you play. - No. 346 00:17:27,100 --> 00:17:29,768 - Wasn't there when you graduated. - No. 347 00:17:29,862 --> 00:17:31,907 Never met his grandkids. 348 00:17:32,480 --> 00:17:33,306 No. 349 00:17:37,400 --> 00:17:38,848 Your witness. 350 00:17:45,849 --> 00:17:49,708 Mr. Nailor, I am very sorry for your loss. 351 00:17:49,999 --> 00:17:51,145 Thanks. 352 00:17:51,687 --> 00:17:54,071 S- sir... you're aware... 353 00:17:54,072 --> 00:17:57,144 that the person who shot your father is already in jail? 354 00:17:57,145 --> 00:17:58,027 Yeah. 355 00:17:58,257 --> 00:18:02,456 Do you think your father would hold Marianne personally responsible for his death? 356 00:18:02,457 --> 00:18:04,900 Objection. Relevance. 357 00:18:05,013 --> 00:18:06,129 Sustained. 358 00:18:06,130 --> 00:18:10,989 Do you hold her personally responsible for killing your father? 359 00:18:11,915 --> 00:18:14,845 I know she didn't fire the gun, if that's what you mean. 360 00:18:14,846 --> 00:18:16,019 Thank you. 361 00:18:16,932 --> 00:18:19,201 - Redirect. - Proceed. 362 00:18:20,447 --> 00:18:21,931 You are aware... 363 00:18:22,013 --> 00:18:25,084 that the defendant helped the man that killed your father. 364 00:18:25,085 --> 00:18:28,096 Yes. And she shouldn't have run away. 365 00:18:31,005 --> 00:18:32,282 Thank you. 366 00:18:39,855 --> 00:18:42,191 - Larry. You're back. - With chili. 367 00:18:42,192 --> 00:18:43,280 So I see. 368 00:18:43,355 --> 00:18:45,602 It's turkey-- Heart-healthy. 369 00:18:45,780 --> 00:18:48,659 Did Oscar fix your status on the website? 370 00:18:49,157 --> 00:18:50,048 He did. 371 00:18:50,049 --> 00:18:54,047 But not before the wire services picked up the story of my demise. 372 00:18:54,170 --> 00:18:56,751 My death is on the CNN ticker. 373 00:18:56,752 --> 00:18:58,720 For the love of Pete! 374 00:18:59,105 --> 00:19:00,850 How can I help? 375 00:19:01,056 --> 00:19:03,715 I want you to sue every network that ran the story. 376 00:19:03,716 --> 00:19:05,016 It's defamation. 377 00:19:05,017 --> 00:19:07,301 They-- they've probably violated some other law... 378 00:19:07,302 --> 00:19:10,752 - by not checking the facts. - I'm not sure I can do that. 379 00:19:10,853 --> 00:19:12,001 In the series... 380 00:19:12,002 --> 00:19:15,292 when I was wrongly accused of bribing the school principal... 381 00:19:15,293 --> 00:19:19,277 a young Patrick Dempsey auditioned for the role of my lawyer. 382 00:19:19,390 --> 00:19:22,403 Producers didn't think he had the chops. True fact. 383 00:19:22,404 --> 00:19:24,009 That-- That's interesting, but-- 384 00:19:24,010 --> 00:19:27,595 If you're too busy to take the case, I could ask Parker. 385 00:19:27,849 --> 00:19:29,847 - I will take a look. - Great. 386 00:19:29,848 --> 00:19:31,436 But first, let's eat. 387 00:19:31,437 --> 00:19:34,351 And I brought the first season of "Country Club Drive." 388 00:19:34,352 --> 00:19:37,679 In episode 6, I have a great scene with Parker Stevenson... 389 00:19:37,680 --> 00:19:40,231 who's still alive. I checked. 390 00:19:44,141 --> 00:19:46,468 What can you tell me about Marianne Neely? 391 00:19:46,469 --> 00:19:49,722 Marianne is one of St. Jude's most valued nurses. 392 00:19:49,826 --> 00:19:51,337 The patients love her. 393 00:19:51,338 --> 00:19:55,338 Plain and simple-- She is a tireless advocate for the working poor... 394 00:19:55,436 --> 00:19:57,937 and my most dedicated volunteer. 395 00:19:58,141 --> 00:20:00,349 Well, thanks to Marianne's devotion... 396 00:20:00,350 --> 00:20:04,471 the PTA not only saved the library, we opened a new building. 397 00:20:04,574 --> 00:20:05,799 Thank you. 398 00:20:06,883 --> 00:20:08,092 Just one question. 399 00:20:08,093 --> 00:20:12,815 Does your testimony have anything to do with the crime committed on March 24, 1989? 400 00:20:12,816 --> 00:20:13,586 No. 401 00:20:13,655 --> 00:20:15,192 - No. - No. 402 00:20:15,796 --> 00:20:16,932 Thank you. 403 00:20:20,600 --> 00:20:22,919 We're running out of witnesses. 404 00:20:24,595 --> 00:20:26,957 - This is not going well. - No. 405 00:20:27,049 --> 00:20:28,935 - Kim, Jane. - Hello, Aaron. 406 00:20:28,936 --> 00:20:32,073 Normally I wouldn't do this, but this case has gotten a lot of attention... 407 00:20:32,074 --> 00:20:34,710 and my boss would like to look compassionate. 408 00:20:34,711 --> 00:20:36,922 - What have you got? - Manslaughter. 10 years. 409 00:20:36,923 --> 00:20:39,918 - Consider it a gift. - Chocolate is a gift. 410 00:20:40,012 --> 00:20:43,548 A certificate for a massage is a gift. 10 years in prison is... 411 00:20:43,549 --> 00:20:46,657 An offer that goes away when you call your next witness. 412 00:20:46,658 --> 00:20:48,864 We'll take it to our client. 413 00:20:53,972 --> 00:20:55,903 It's not going well, is it? 414 00:20:55,988 --> 00:20:58,630 The D.A. Offered a deal-- 10 years. 415 00:20:58,631 --> 00:21:01,309 Have you spoken with Philip? He won't even look at me in court... 416 00:21:01,310 --> 00:21:03,640 and every time I try to call, his phone goes to voicemail. 417 00:21:03,641 --> 00:21:07,920 I want to know how Jamie did on her math test, and Ben gets very, very anxious when I'm away. 418 00:21:07,921 --> 00:21:10,395 - I miss them so much. - Marianne, did you hear me? 419 00:21:10,396 --> 00:21:13,004 I did. I know Philip is furious, and rightly so. 420 00:21:13,005 --> 00:21:15,625 But if I could just talk to him, if he would just talk with me-- 421 00:21:15,626 --> 00:21:18,123 Marianne, he's not going to call. 422 00:21:19,124 --> 00:21:23,434 And you should know that he won't testify on your behalf. 423 00:21:24,335 --> 00:21:26,053 I can't blame him. 424 00:21:26,720 --> 00:21:30,215 I mean, I can only imagine what he's going through. 425 00:21:33,079 --> 00:21:34,516 10 years? 426 00:21:35,201 --> 00:21:37,135 My children will be all grown up. 427 00:21:37,136 --> 00:21:40,582 Philip's refusal to testify was a huge blow to our case. 428 00:21:40,583 --> 00:21:44,132 If you don't take the plea, you could be looking at life. 429 00:21:44,226 --> 00:21:45,282 Jane? 430 00:21:48,054 --> 00:21:50,740 I don't think you should take the deal. 431 00:21:51,040 --> 00:21:53,128 I think you should take the stand. 432 00:21:53,129 --> 00:21:56,798 - I don't know. What am I gonna say? - You know exactly what to say. 433 00:21:56,808 --> 00:21:59,541 You've practiced it a thousand times in front of the mirror. 434 00:21:59,542 --> 00:22:04,592 And I want you to tell the jury what you never got to say to your husband. 435 00:22:10,898 --> 00:22:15,375 Teri, what's a 7-letter word for "a Brazilian mountain range"? 436 00:22:15,516 --> 00:22:17,980 - Starts with a "C". - Chapada. 437 00:22:19,379 --> 00:22:21,404 Deb always wanted to go to South America. 438 00:22:21,405 --> 00:22:25,312 Then again, she thought South America was any state below Ohio. 439 00:22:25,499 --> 00:22:29,145 - I didn't peg you for a puzzler. - Oh, I-- I've got a big case. 440 00:22:29,146 --> 00:22:32,600 I'm just trying to relax. I know-- lame, right? 441 00:22:32,816 --> 00:22:36,917 In law school, I did the "New York Times" puzzle every Sunday. 442 00:22:39,743 --> 00:22:44,242 - Do we have a meeting? - No. Actually, I am hiding from a client. 443 00:22:44,243 --> 00:22:47,256 What? Oh, my God! 444 00:22:47,810 --> 00:22:50,166 That's the dad from "Country Club Drive"! 445 00:22:50,167 --> 00:22:51,031 Oh! 446 00:22:51,247 --> 00:22:54,928 I thought he was dead. Okay, I loved that show. 447 00:22:54,929 --> 00:22:57,512 I still visit their fansite. Introduce me. 448 00:22:57,513 --> 00:23:00,098 I had seven voicemails this morning-- all from Larry. 449 00:23:00,099 --> 00:23:04,216 I need some time to contemplate his case, before he starts bombarding me with... 450 00:23:04,217 --> 00:23:05,872 true facts. 451 00:23:10,520 --> 00:23:13,168 Hey, um, I meant to ask you-- 452 00:23:13,169 --> 00:23:15,931 I mean, Stacy wanted me to ask you-- 453 00:23:16,201 --> 00:23:19,157 There was a silver bracelet in the box you gave me... 454 00:23:19,158 --> 00:23:21,006 - for her. - Mm-hmm. 455 00:23:21,344 --> 00:23:24,055 - It's not Deb's. - Sure it is. 456 00:23:24,665 --> 00:23:26,891 No, Deb didn't wear silver. 457 00:23:28,604 --> 00:23:29,684 Oh, man. 458 00:23:30,003 --> 00:23:31,928 What? What's wrong? 459 00:23:32,078 --> 00:23:33,817 Larry spotted me. 460 00:23:34,343 --> 00:23:37,194 - Grayson. We got to get to work. - Good morning, Larry. 461 00:23:37,195 --> 00:23:38,630 Mr. Baxter... 462 00:23:38,631 --> 00:23:41,230 You must get this all the time, but I'm a big fan. 463 00:23:41,231 --> 00:23:43,267 Thank you, honey. Want me to sign something? 464 00:23:43,268 --> 00:23:45,304 Oh, sure. Um... 465 00:23:45,305 --> 00:23:47,781 Later. W- we have work to do, right? 466 00:23:47,782 --> 00:23:49,067 Right. Later. 467 00:23:53,384 --> 00:23:55,636 Can you see if Kim's ready for court, Teri? 468 00:23:55,637 --> 00:23:58,225 - Oh, she left 10 minutes ago. - Without me? 469 00:23:58,226 --> 00:24:01,818 Yeah, she wanted me to get you, but I was busy cream-cheesing my bagel. 470 00:24:01,819 --> 00:24:05,199 Okay, what the hell is going on with you? 471 00:24:05,293 --> 00:24:07,793 How many years have we worked together? 472 00:24:07,794 --> 00:24:08,544 Um... 473 00:24:08,545 --> 00:24:10,309 The answer is "six". 474 00:24:10,310 --> 00:24:12,938 And if you aren't happy with me, you should have told me. 475 00:24:12,939 --> 00:24:15,784 - What? Why aren't I happy with you? - Good question. 476 00:24:15,785 --> 00:24:18,489 Teri, I don't know what you're talking about. 477 00:24:18,499 --> 00:24:22,192 A woman came to the office and said she had an interview for my job. 478 00:24:22,193 --> 00:24:24,407 And I deserve to know why. 479 00:24:24,604 --> 00:24:27,382 Look, I've-- I've got to get to court. Can we talk about this later? 480 00:24:27,383 --> 00:24:30,367 If I haven't been replaced by then, sure. 481 00:24:31,709 --> 00:24:33,187 - Jane! - Not now, Fred. 482 00:24:33,188 --> 00:24:35,675 I need to talk to you about the article. I don't think it's working. 483 00:24:35,676 --> 00:24:38,009 I- I really Miss Stacy... s- so much. 484 00:24:38,019 --> 00:24:40,693 Okay, I don't have time for this. You're my guardian angel. 485 00:24:40,694 --> 00:24:43,079 You're supposed to give me advice, not the other way around. 486 00:24:43,080 --> 00:24:44,929 Oh, now you care about the rules? 487 00:24:44,930 --> 00:24:47,859 If you want to talk to her, Fred, call her. 488 00:24:47,971 --> 00:24:50,985 - I can't. The article says-- - Bye, Fred. 489 00:24:52,749 --> 00:24:53,772 Stacy! 490 00:24:54,110 --> 00:24:55,359 Fred! 491 00:24:57,547 --> 00:24:58,664 Hey. 492 00:24:59,633 --> 00:25:00,544 Hey. 493 00:25:01,858 --> 00:25:04,121 - How's it goin'? - It's goin'. 494 00:25:05,261 --> 00:25:07,782 Jane around? I want to take her out for a snack. 495 00:25:07,783 --> 00:25:09,733 Pinkberry has a new topping. 496 00:25:09,963 --> 00:25:12,720 Uh, she just... left for court. 497 00:25:12,936 --> 00:25:13,815 Oh. 498 00:25:14,508 --> 00:25:16,977 But I'll tell her that you stopped by. 499 00:25:16,978 --> 00:25:18,555 All right. 500 00:25:21,913 --> 00:25:23,162 All right. 501 00:25:23,463 --> 00:25:24,853 See you, then. 502 00:25:26,872 --> 00:25:27,713 Bye. 503 00:25:35,638 --> 00:25:38,551 I contacted all the networks. They've issued retractions. 504 00:25:38,552 --> 00:25:41,208 Everyone knows Larry Baxter is alive. 505 00:25:41,209 --> 00:25:42,841 That's the problem. 506 00:25:43,479 --> 00:25:46,212 - I thought that was the solution. - Since the retractions aired... 507 00:25:46,213 --> 00:25:49,449 the talk shows keep referring to me as "the guy everyone thought was dead". 508 00:25:49,450 --> 00:25:51,538 I'm the biggest joke in town. 509 00:25:51,539 --> 00:25:53,752 Okay, Larry, what can I do? 510 00:25:54,081 --> 00:25:57,029 I want you to sue late-night television. 511 00:25:58,338 --> 00:26:00,859 For what? Intentional infliction of emotional harm? 512 00:26:00,860 --> 00:26:02,084 Exactly. 513 00:26:03,560 --> 00:26:05,371 - Okay, which show? - All of them! 514 00:26:05,372 --> 00:26:09,472 - I'm not going to do that. - Well, maybe I should just talk to Parker. 515 00:26:09,565 --> 00:26:12,225 I'll see what I can do. 516 00:26:13,934 --> 00:26:16,187 My husband didn't know the truth. 517 00:26:16,309 --> 00:26:19,508 He didn't know about my past until the day I turned myself in. 518 00:26:19,509 --> 00:26:21,448 Why didn't you tell him? 519 00:26:22,716 --> 00:26:24,617 Philip, I'm so sorry. 520 00:26:25,412 --> 00:26:29,020 Marianne... why didn't you tell your husband the truth? 521 00:26:29,104 --> 00:26:30,592 I wanted to. 522 00:26:30,874 --> 00:26:33,893 But, um... I was afraid. 523 00:26:34,015 --> 00:26:36,386 - Afraid...? - That he wouldn't want me-- 524 00:26:36,387 --> 00:26:38,433 If he knew the truth, he wouldn't love me. 525 00:26:38,434 --> 00:26:42,373 I thought if I told you about my old life, it could never really go away. 526 00:26:42,374 --> 00:26:44,842 And you wanted Fay to disappear? 527 00:26:45,608 --> 00:26:47,242 More than anything. 528 00:26:48,077 --> 00:26:51,109 When you heard the hospital was upgrading their security system... 529 00:26:51,110 --> 00:26:53,203 and you knew you'd be caught... 530 00:26:53,306 --> 00:26:55,402 why didn't you run again? 531 00:26:57,026 --> 00:26:59,299 Fay ran from her crime, but... 532 00:26:59,824 --> 00:27:01,524 I'm not that person. 533 00:27:02,905 --> 00:27:05,271 I had a rough childhood, Ms. Bingum. 534 00:27:05,393 --> 00:27:06,934 It's no excuse. 535 00:27:08,136 --> 00:27:12,098 But... I want to be there for my children. 536 00:27:13,056 --> 00:27:16,708 And part of being a good mother is doing the right thing. 537 00:27:16,934 --> 00:27:20,023 Marianne, is there anything else... 538 00:27:20,155 --> 00:27:22,957 that you would like to say to the court? 539 00:27:23,155 --> 00:27:25,873 I live every day with a heavy heart. 540 00:27:26,553 --> 00:27:28,440 And to those that I... 541 00:27:28,797 --> 00:27:32,947 I hurt with my actions and... lies... 542 00:27:33,908 --> 00:27:35,936 I am deeply sorry. 543 00:27:38,870 --> 00:27:40,673 Nothing further. 544 00:27:43,669 --> 00:27:45,989 That's a-- That's a nice speech... 545 00:27:45,990 --> 00:27:48,368 but what do we say to the family of Charles Nailor? 546 00:27:48,369 --> 00:27:50,515 There aren't words to express my sorrow. 547 00:27:50,516 --> 00:27:53,455 And we're just supposed to forgive you? 548 00:27:55,004 --> 00:27:56,676 No more questions. 549 00:27:57,389 --> 00:27:59,210 The defense rests. 550 00:28:01,415 --> 00:28:03,091 I changed my mind. 551 00:28:03,222 --> 00:28:05,043 I want to testify. I need to help her. 552 00:28:05,044 --> 00:28:07,254 We are recessed for the day. 553 00:28:07,255 --> 00:28:09,792 - I will hear closing arguments-- - Uh, your honor... 554 00:28:09,793 --> 00:28:12,908 the defense requests that we be permitted to call one more witness-- 555 00:28:12,909 --> 00:28:15,011 The defendant's husband, Philip Neely. 556 00:28:15,012 --> 00:28:17,061 Objection. You just rested. 557 00:28:17,062 --> 00:28:18,629 - Sustained. - Your honor, we-- 558 00:28:18,630 --> 00:28:21,880 Mr. Neely says one word, I have grounds for an appeal. 559 00:28:21,881 --> 00:28:24,395 Ms. Kaswell, the A.D.A. is right. 560 00:28:24,396 --> 00:28:29,146 Witness testimony has concluded. Mr. Neely cannot take the stand. 561 00:28:29,306 --> 00:28:33,138 I will hear closing arguments first thing tomorrow. 562 00:28:36,461 --> 00:28:41,282 Well, tell Ms. Grace I'll do the show if she gives me the whole hour. 563 00:28:42,221 --> 00:28:44,845 Yes. That works. 564 00:28:45,230 --> 00:28:48,062 Everybody's calling about the Neely case-- Newspapers, cable. 565 00:28:48,063 --> 00:28:51,143 - The media has dubbed her... - "The fugitive soccer mom"-- I know. 566 00:28:51,144 --> 00:28:53,189 I thought Kim was the face of this case. 567 00:28:53,190 --> 00:28:55,470 That's when it was local news, but we've gone national. 568 00:28:55,471 --> 00:28:57,723 This could be bigger than the octo-freak. 569 00:28:57,724 --> 00:28:59,524 Tell me you're gonna win. 570 00:28:59,760 --> 00:29:01,262 Oh. Parker. 571 00:29:01,441 --> 00:29:04,261 Yeah. That's great. "L.A. Times" wants an interview. 572 00:29:04,262 --> 00:29:08,493 I want the reporter to come to my office, and make sure I get photo approval. Good. 573 00:29:08,494 --> 00:29:10,947 You like this tie? It's bold, right? 574 00:29:11,051 --> 00:29:13,451 - Says "I'm in charge". - It's dated. 575 00:29:13,495 --> 00:29:16,814 Red was the power color under Bush, but with Obama, it's light blue. 576 00:29:16,815 --> 00:29:20,383 Fashionistas say the lighter color imbues a man with confidence and trust... 577 00:29:20,384 --> 00:29:23,211 without the aggressive undertones of red. 578 00:29:23,634 --> 00:29:26,785 I like my aggressive undertones. Look, Bingum, uh, speaking of interviews... 579 00:29:26,786 --> 00:29:30,374 - what's the deal canceling on Carol? - Is she a reporter? 580 00:29:30,375 --> 00:29:32,975 Carol, the tremendous assistant who worked at my old law firm. 581 00:29:32,976 --> 00:29:36,182 - I set up the interview. What happened? - Hold on. Why should I get rid of Teri? 582 00:29:36,183 --> 00:29:39,144 She's snide, unprofessional, and have you seen the way she dresses? 583 00:29:39,145 --> 00:29:40,828 She was wearing red pants today. 584 00:29:40,829 --> 00:29:43,259 I'm running a law firm, not the Hyde lounge. 585 00:29:43,260 --> 00:29:46,288 Her pants aren't red. They're fuchsia. 586 00:29:46,289 --> 00:29:49,224 - Jane-- - No, you can decide the cases I try... 587 00:29:49,225 --> 00:29:52,683 and you can make me work nights and weekends and on Beyonce's birthday. 588 00:29:52,684 --> 00:29:55,529 But you do not get to pick my assistant. Teri stays. 589 00:29:55,530 --> 00:29:57,823 This is not up for discussion. 590 00:29:58,069 --> 00:30:00,394 - You like talking to the press, don't you? - What? 591 00:30:00,395 --> 00:30:02,244 I'm the lead attorney on the Neely case. 592 00:30:02,245 --> 00:30:05,163 Those reporters contact me before you, but I decline their calls. 593 00:30:05,164 --> 00:30:09,588 So if decide I start talking, who do you think goes on "Nancy Grace"? 594 00:30:10,114 --> 00:30:11,924 Well-played, Bingum. 595 00:30:12,253 --> 00:30:13,340 Excuse me. 596 00:30:13,341 --> 00:30:17,774 Jane, Philip Neely is downstairs. He wants to see us immediately. 597 00:30:18,310 --> 00:30:21,995 I was selfish and stupid. She deserves so much better. 598 00:30:21,996 --> 00:30:25,327 Y- you have to get me on that stand. You have to let me speak to that jury. 599 00:30:25,328 --> 00:30:27,692 Philip, there's nothing we can do at this point. 600 00:30:27,693 --> 00:30:30,223 How I am supposed to face Marianne? 601 00:30:30,389 --> 00:30:32,436 I left her alone when she needed me most. 602 00:30:32,437 --> 00:30:36,089 Have you told her that? Have you gone to see her? 603 00:30:37,348 --> 00:30:39,301 Before, I was too mad. 604 00:30:40,071 --> 00:30:43,606 Now I'm the one who's ashamed. But I have to do something. 605 00:30:43,822 --> 00:30:45,122 Like you said... 606 00:30:45,133 --> 00:30:48,214 I have to convince that jury that I forgive her. 607 00:30:48,215 --> 00:30:50,795 We're sorry, but it's too late. 608 00:30:51,776 --> 00:30:53,256 Maybe it's not. 609 00:30:53,257 --> 00:30:55,670 What? You heard the judge. She shut us down. 610 00:30:55,671 --> 00:30:58,322 - There's no way to fight this. - There's always a way. 611 00:30:58,323 --> 00:31:01,184 Except when there's not. Jane, you need to stop now. 612 00:31:01,185 --> 00:31:05,824 Philip, I promise you will get your day in court. 613 00:31:08,535 --> 00:31:12,233 Our system of justice holds us accountable for our actions. 614 00:31:12,411 --> 00:31:15,875 Marianne Neely took part in a crime that led to the death of an innocent man. 615 00:31:15,876 --> 00:31:19,418 For that, she must be held accountable. 616 00:31:19,672 --> 00:31:21,579 It's that simple. 617 00:31:25,872 --> 00:31:28,225 A.D.A. Sanchez is right. 618 00:31:28,426 --> 00:31:30,665 Well, he's... partly right. 619 00:31:30,805 --> 00:31:33,697 Our system punishes the guilty. 620 00:31:33,922 --> 00:31:37,796 But it serves another purpose-- To rehabilitate. 621 00:31:38,425 --> 00:31:41,472 Marianne has paid her debt to society... 622 00:31:41,473 --> 00:31:43,659 with 20 years of good deeds. 623 00:31:43,660 --> 00:31:45,879 And she's rehabilitated herself well beyond... 624 00:31:45,880 --> 00:31:48,969 what we ever would have expected from Fay Green. 625 00:31:49,129 --> 00:31:51,364 But don't take my word for it. 626 00:31:51,730 --> 00:31:55,749 I have a letter here from her husband. 627 00:31:58,319 --> 00:32:00,558 - "My dear Marianne"-- - Objection. 628 00:32:00,560 --> 00:32:02,527 Counsel is clearly violating your ruling. 629 00:32:02,537 --> 00:32:04,908 Your honor told us Mr. Neely couldn't take the stand. 630 00:32:04,909 --> 00:32:06,026 And he isn't. 631 00:32:06,027 --> 00:32:08,786 If you shut me down, I'll have grounds for an appeal. 632 00:32:08,787 --> 00:32:11,164 She's right. Proceed. 633 00:32:13,270 --> 00:32:15,242 "My dear Marianne... 634 00:32:16,011 --> 00:32:19,341 "remember the night we met? It was Christmas. 635 00:32:19,579 --> 00:32:22,448 "We were volunteers at the downtown soup kitchen. 636 00:32:22,449 --> 00:32:24,400 Everyone wanted to dish out food..." 637 00:32:24,401 --> 00:32:26,883 "So you and I volunteered for cleanup. 638 00:32:27,024 --> 00:32:29,698 "I never had so much fun mopping a floor. 639 00:32:29,829 --> 00:32:32,434 "I never told you, but that night... 640 00:32:32,876 --> 00:32:36,726 "I went home and told my sister I met the woman I was gonna marry. 641 00:32:36,956 --> 00:32:39,931 "We all change. We all grow up. 642 00:32:40,251 --> 00:32:42,035 "We are who we become. 643 00:32:42,251 --> 00:32:45,108 "When I look at you today, I see the beautiful girl... 644 00:32:45,109 --> 00:32:46,853 "from the soup kitchen. 645 00:32:47,040 --> 00:32:52,115 "And I also see a magnificent woman, mother, and wife. 646 00:32:52,546 --> 00:32:55,778 "I need you to come home. Your children need you. 647 00:32:55,909 --> 00:32:57,909 "And your community needs you. 648 00:32:57,910 --> 00:33:01,661 "Every day we're apart, the world is a sadder place. 649 00:33:02,104 --> 00:33:04,181 Your beloved, Philip." 650 00:33:09,815 --> 00:33:11,711 We all make mistakes. 651 00:33:12,405 --> 00:33:16,696 And we all wish we could go back and undo what we did wrong. 652 00:33:18,119 --> 00:33:20,410 If you send Marianne to prison... 653 00:33:20,830 --> 00:33:24,436 it will be a monumental mistake. 654 00:33:26,164 --> 00:33:29,282 The kind of mistake you just can't fix. 655 00:33:42,932 --> 00:33:44,941 Okay, we need to talk. 656 00:33:45,933 --> 00:33:47,825 I heard what you said to Parker. 657 00:33:47,826 --> 00:33:50,744 I'm so, so sorry I got so mad at you. 658 00:33:50,745 --> 00:33:54,779 - You had every reason to be upset. - You are the best boss ever. 659 00:33:56,830 --> 00:33:59,344 By the by, love the sweater. 660 00:33:59,345 --> 00:34:02,416 I know. Awesome, right? Parker's gonna hate it. 661 00:34:02,417 --> 00:34:04,910 - Grayson's in your office. - Oh. 662 00:34:12,366 --> 00:34:13,351 Hi. 663 00:34:13,864 --> 00:34:15,602 Cookies? Homemade. 664 00:34:16,005 --> 00:34:17,786 You don't bake. 665 00:34:18,669 --> 00:34:19,693 Do you? 666 00:34:20,003 --> 00:34:22,887 I mean, I didn't know you did crossword puzzles, so what do I know? 667 00:34:22,888 --> 00:34:26,657 Cookies are from Larry. He means well, but he won't go away. 668 00:34:26,845 --> 00:34:29,345 Oh. So you're hiding in here again. 669 00:34:29,346 --> 00:34:31,344 I told him I was in a meeting. 670 00:34:31,542 --> 00:34:33,184 Ooh. Snickerdoodles. 671 00:34:33,185 --> 00:34:35,233 I need to dump this client... 672 00:34:35,234 --> 00:34:37,786 but Parker told me to V.I.P. The guy. 673 00:34:37,787 --> 00:34:41,427 - If he complains about me... - You're in the doghouse. 674 00:34:41,577 --> 00:34:44,126 Grayson, on the "Country Club Drive" fansite... 675 00:34:44,127 --> 00:34:48,654 fans post sightings of the actors at restaurants, parties, stores. 676 00:34:48,738 --> 00:34:51,288 Larry used to be spotted all over town-- 677 00:34:51,289 --> 00:34:53,786 And always with his wife, Cheryl. 678 00:34:54,925 --> 00:34:57,460 She passed away a few months ago. 679 00:34:57,602 --> 00:35:02,081 And after that, he just stopped going out. 680 00:35:04,524 --> 00:35:06,603 That's... sad. 681 00:35:06,809 --> 00:35:10,952 When your girlfriend died, you turned your attention to work. 682 00:35:11,233 --> 00:35:15,119 And Larry doesn't have an office. He doesn't have a family. 683 00:35:15,363 --> 00:35:18,755 Right now, he... just has you. 684 00:35:19,844 --> 00:35:23,156 Jane, the clerk's office called. Jury's back. 685 00:35:25,470 --> 00:35:26,478 Okay. 686 00:35:30,635 --> 00:35:31,828 Just-- I... 687 00:35:33,153 --> 00:35:34,713 Thanks, Jane. 688 00:35:39,048 --> 00:35:41,104 The defendant will rise. 689 00:35:43,563 --> 00:35:44,821 What say you? 690 00:35:44,822 --> 00:35:47,321 In the matter of the people vs. Marianne Neely... 691 00:35:47,322 --> 00:35:51,441 we find the defendant guilty of accessory to robbery. 692 00:35:51,932 --> 00:35:54,932 And to the charge of murder in the second degree? 693 00:35:54,933 --> 00:35:56,633 We find the defendant... 694 00:35:56,680 --> 00:35:58,186 not guilty. 695 00:36:00,637 --> 00:36:02,721 Thank you for your service. 696 00:36:03,152 --> 00:36:06,251 Ms. Neely, I hereby sentence you... 697 00:36:06,420 --> 00:36:09,110 to the exemplary life you're already leading. 698 00:36:09,111 --> 00:36:10,300 Excuse me? 699 00:36:10,441 --> 00:36:14,404 Community service, Ms. Bingum if that's all right with you. 700 00:36:15,105 --> 00:36:16,965 Uh, we're-- We're good with that. 701 00:36:16,966 --> 00:36:18,495 We're done here. 702 00:36:19,693 --> 00:36:23,171 Thank you for everything. Thank you. 703 00:36:25,563 --> 00:36:26,475 Oh. 704 00:36:47,685 --> 00:36:49,735 This is a weird place to meet. 705 00:36:49,736 --> 00:36:50,774 I know. 706 00:36:52,025 --> 00:36:55,283 Larry, there are going to be no more retractions and no more lawsuits. 707 00:36:55,284 --> 00:36:59,154 Are you gonna kill me? 'Cause you could have just sent a bill. 708 00:36:59,783 --> 00:37:03,088 You were kind enough to sign an autograph for my girlfriend... 709 00:37:03,089 --> 00:37:04,891 who was a big fan. 710 00:37:05,958 --> 00:37:08,699 What I didn't tell you, what I wasn't able to say... 711 00:37:08,700 --> 00:37:11,748 is that she recently passed away. 712 00:37:12,227 --> 00:37:13,532 I'm sorry. 713 00:37:14,302 --> 00:37:17,871 I haven't been brave enough to visit since the funeral. 714 00:37:18,322 --> 00:37:21,309 And I thought it would be easier if... 715 00:37:21,788 --> 00:37:25,238 I came with someone who understood what I'm going through. 716 00:37:25,521 --> 00:37:27,483 Why the second bouquet? 717 00:37:28,790 --> 00:37:30,311 It's for Cheryl. 718 00:37:35,014 --> 00:37:36,826 You're a good man. 719 00:37:38,210 --> 00:37:39,496 Let's go. 720 00:37:42,596 --> 00:37:45,075 Let me tell you about Cheryl. 721 00:37:45,845 --> 00:37:50,399 She had a smile that would light up the Hollywood Hills. 722 00:37:50,549 --> 00:37:54,350 Back in '78, she auditioned for the role of Sandy... 723 00:37:54,547 --> 00:37:56,913 the lead in "Grease" the movie. 724 00:37:57,100 --> 00:37:59,646 Producers thought she was too sexy. 725 00:37:59,647 --> 00:38:03,753 * ...inside my head inside my room * 726 00:38:07,143 --> 00:38:11,500 And then they turned to each other and embraced. 727 00:38:11,828 --> 00:38:14,335 I swear, I almost cried right there in court. 728 00:38:14,336 --> 00:38:17,274 Can you think of anything more beautiful? 729 00:38:17,853 --> 00:38:20,069 To Marianne and Philip. 730 00:38:23,483 --> 00:38:26,395 - Okay. Now me. - Ooh. All ears. 731 00:38:26,705 --> 00:38:29,287 Will you just tell me what's going on with Fred? 732 00:38:29,288 --> 00:38:32,787 I've decided... I really do like him. 733 00:38:33,924 --> 00:38:36,722 So long to rule number three. 734 00:38:37,235 --> 00:38:41,368 I'm confused, sweetie. He's so not your type. 735 00:38:41,555 --> 00:38:45,699 Well, you've gone through some changes, and maybe I have, too. 736 00:38:46,178 --> 00:38:50,204 So what? He doesn't have 20-inch biceps, but he's sweet... 737 00:38:50,317 --> 00:38:54,286 he makes me laugh, and I think he's adorable. 738 00:38:54,840 --> 00:38:56,201 I'm impressed. 739 00:38:56,202 --> 00:38:59,011 You know what? After dinner, I'm gonna call him. 740 00:38:59,012 --> 00:39:02,218 So long to rule number seven. 741 00:39:14,402 --> 00:39:15,387 Hi. 742 00:39:17,078 --> 00:39:21,369 Um, a- according to this article that I read, I- I shouldn't be here... 743 00:39:21,370 --> 00:39:24,036 and I shouldn't act like I'm interested. 744 00:39:24,037 --> 00:39:27,643 But from the moment I met you, I've only thought of doing one-- 745 00:39:27,644 --> 00:39:30,028 * I am * 746 00:39:30,319 --> 00:39:33,784 * I'm captivated by you * 747 00:39:35,728 --> 00:39:38,822 Um... Can I take you to dinner? 748 00:39:38,823 --> 00:39:41,887 - Sweetie? - Go. Have fun. 749 00:39:43,203 --> 00:39:44,809 Thank you! 750 00:40:11,177 --> 00:40:12,856 Oh. Stacy. 751 00:40:13,725 --> 00:40:17,852 Have you, uh, changed your mind about Fred already? 752 00:40:21,091 --> 00:40:21,870 Hi. 753 00:40:21,871 --> 00:40:24,556 - Sorry for bothering you so late. - No problem. Everything okay? 754 00:40:24,557 --> 00:40:25,927 Yeah, fine. 755 00:40:26,184 --> 00:40:27,434 The thing is... 756 00:40:27,435 --> 00:40:30,250 I need to get that silver bracelet back. 757 00:40:30,603 --> 00:40:31,981 Really? Why? 758 00:40:32,071 --> 00:40:35,317 Stacy was right. It wasn't Deb's. 759 00:40:39,081 --> 00:40:42,292 Okay. I'll go get it for you. 760 00:40:49,808 --> 00:40:52,667 My sister called in a panic. It's hers. 761 00:40:52,761 --> 00:40:55,245 Apparently, it has real sentimental value... 762 00:40:55,246 --> 00:40:57,929 and she just realized it was missing. 763 00:40:58,923 --> 00:41:02,898 - So it's Leslie's? - Oh, you know Leslie? 764 00:41:03,133 --> 00:41:05,170 Oh, S- Stacy mentioned her. 765 00:41:05,171 --> 00:41:08,487 Yeah, she stayed with me for a few days after Deb's funeral. 766 00:41:08,488 --> 00:41:11,656 It must have gotten mixed up with the other stuff. 767 00:41:11,657 --> 00:41:13,251 For your sister. 768 00:41:13,589 --> 00:41:16,279 Thanks. I'll see you tomorrow. 769 00:41:16,803 --> 00:41:19,028 Hey, have you... eaten? 770 00:41:19,253 --> 00:41:22,587 I mean, it's all ready, and Stacy's gone off with-- 771 00:41:22,588 --> 00:41:24,934 Well, she's gone out. 772 00:41:25,391 --> 00:41:26,780 Looks great. 773 00:41:27,926 --> 00:41:32,364 I haven't eaten anything since I polished off Larry's snickerdoodles. 774 00:41:32,870 --> 00:41:33,584 Oh. 775 00:41:33,743 --> 00:41:37,193 After dinner, maybe we can finish a puzzle together. 776 00:41:37,277 --> 00:41:39,977 - Yeah, that would be-- - Don't say "lame". 777 00:41:40,101 --> 00:41:41,559 A lot of fun. 778 00:41:45,215 --> 00:41:48,945 * When I look into the mountains * 779 00:41:49,240 --> 00:41:51,787 * I see your fame * 780 00:41:53,608 --> 00:41:57,451 * When I look into the night's sky * 781 00:41:57,676 --> 00:42:00,380 * It sparkles your name * 782 00:42:00,624 --> 00:42:02,035 To a good night. 783 00:42:02,128 --> 00:42:03,894 - Cheers. - Cheers. Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 transcripts